The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
A light emitting device including a light emitting element such as a light emitting diode is widely used in various applications, due to its high light emission efficiency, small size, and long operation life. For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-206895 A discloses a light emitting device including a light emitting element and a pedestal part (i.e., a base member) in which a first lead frame and a second lead frame are integrally molded with resin. The light emitting device is manufactured by: mounting the light emitting element on the first lead frame; connecting the light emitting element and the second lead frame to each other; and thereafter encapsulating the light emitting element on the pedestal part. In the light emitting device disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-206895, in encapsulating the light emitting element, a resin frame is provided on the pedestal part (i.e., the base member) to stop the flow of the encapsulating resin for encapsulating the light emitting element. Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-206895 teaches that this structure provides an optical semiconductor device that can exhibit high heat dissipation property and high durability at lower costs. Further, while not explicitly described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-206895, what is often employed is a structure in which a protective element such as a Zener diode is mounted together with the light emitting element on the pedestal part (the base member), in order to protect the light emitting element.